The Depths of Vincent's Past
by Fallen Angel Vincent
Summary: The year is 2050, and a man named Vincent Zanuff was on a long journey. His ears heard the faint sound of screams directed at a large tower. He went inside, and blacked out. 100 years in the future.....


[The uses of any and all Characters from Mega Man X are strictly Capcom's and not mine. Signas, X, and others are Capcom's, and are in no way related to Vincent at all.]  
  
A warrior, built, tall, and skilled in the arts of swordsmanship and archery seemed to continue to walk with a large bag on his back. The man had black armor, with a few jewels in crested into the chest. On his back was a large, black and blue blade, called "Echoing Halls." He looked around with his brown eyes, a few strands of black hair falling over his sight. He heard many yells and pleads for help coming from a nearby tower. Vincent ran towards the way of the screams. He continued to run fiercely, until coming to a large, grand tower.  
  
Vincent ..I sense.death.hm.. Im not sure if I should go. No, I must help those people..  
  
Vincent ran into the grand tower, going into the doors. A large man would approach Vincent, and then, he would lift his elbow up to attack him. Vincent, jumping out of the way of the quick elbow, returned the attack with one of his own. He brought his left hand into the mans chin, sending him upwards.  
  
Vincent what are they doing here?  
  
When Vincent took a step forward, a sharp pain could be felt on the back of his head. Soft beats of rain dropped on the ceiling before he blanked out. Thunder and lightning could be seen.  
  
-----------------Chapter 1- Human to Repliod?--------------  
  
Vincent started to open his eyes, only to realize many tubes and needles in his skin, and into the red, bloody muscle. Vincent yelled a bit, but only to realize the pain in his body would not stop. He was inside a large green tube, His body stripped of all clothing besides baggy shorts on his bottom half. Vincent began to think.  
  
Vincent Have I stumbled to be a victim of that man? Ugh.my head and body aches. What happened? Where am I?  
  
Vincent looked around, but only to realize scientists studying his moves. He then glared at them, looking confused for the moment.  
  
Vincent Why do I feel.. different?  
  
The scientists turned around and looked at him. Vincent knew then, what had happened to him. He knew about a sharp pain in his head, and then the black sight. It seemed only as if Vincent had been asleep for only a few moments. Vincent took out the tubes and needles from his flesh and muscle, starting to lift his right hand. He did not even need to breathe, seeming strange. He then felt a surge of energy as he pushed against the glass. The glass shattered as he stepped out, the scientists looking horrified.  
  
Scientist A Stay away!!! Stay awa-  
  
Vincent started to grab his blade on the table nearby. He looked sharply at the three scientists. He looked angry. He was not sure what they have done, so he asked the only question that came to mind.  
  
Vincent What have you done to me?  
  
The scientist to the right laughed and told him of the big news.  
  
Vincent .you turned me into a-a what?  
  
The scientist laughed again. Vincent, who was only 19 in looks and age, was truthfully very old. He was handsome, but still not aware of the year. Vincent laughed hysterically, but not to cheer up the scientists. Only to make them aware of what was in store for them. He laughed, twirling the black and blue blade. The blade was made of diamond, and had been kept in captivity as long as Vincent has. Three beams of light went through the scientists as Vincent turned around.  
  
Vincent Now I will be on my way to figure out what this "Repliod" is.  
  
The scientists fell into pieces, as Vincent seemed to create a huge explosion in the plant. The explosion grew larger and larger, killing all within the harsh and intense flames. Then, a strange beeping sound happened. The armor he wore long ago surrounded his body, advanced, and much better than before. He seemed to smile, as wings sprouted from the armor, enabling him to fly. The beeping sound was continuously active, so he pressed a button on the armor.  
  
??? W..h.p.n.d. What happ.d? Vincent Who are you? ??? Com.der ..signas. Vincent ..? Who are you? What have you done to me? Signas Im the head of maverick hunters. You are Vincent, right? Vincent.Yes. Mavericks? Signas Repliods who have went mad due to viruses or malfunctions. You are new to this age, so I will update you. You are from a long time ago, unfortunately, your kind had no clue of the experiments that have been going on underground. We were beginning to become, Repliods. You are very unaware of who we are. You, on the other hand, had a unique ability that all ancients share. You're a wonder of nature. You can do things that no average Repliod, or human, can do. Vincent .Hm.All I know is that there had better be something worth being here.otherwise I want you to bring me back in time. Signas As soon as our new capsule is created, then if you don't like it here, I will grant you permission to leave. Vincent Good. Anyways.were is your location? Obviously I need to talk to someone about these things. Signas The biggest tower in Neo Tokyo. It's the main maverick hunters base, you cannot miss it. ----------Chapter 2 - Love at first sight-----------  
  
Vincent seemed to have touched down in one of the busiest places he's ever seen in his life. He touched down a few feet away from the hunter base, but there were so many people. He started into the base, and then looked around for Signas. He looked at a few hunters asking for his name. Vincent replied with his name. Their eyes widened and let him enter. One female hunter had directed him to were Signas was. The hunters name was "Trisha." He thanked her, and walked inside.  
  
He looked around in the very large room and how many people were in there. He was surprised at how many people were around. He saw a hunter in blue armor without hair. He noticed red gems on their foreheads, chests, and sometimes shoulders. He nodded to the Hunter dressed in blue armor.  
  
Vincent Hello.can you tell me were I would find a Signas in this room? Blue armored man Yes. He's on the other side of this room. Vincent Thank you.  
  
He began to walk to the other side of the large room, seeing a few hunters as he passed by. He looked to one that looked like he had the title of being the commander of the hunters.  
  
Vincent Are you by any chance Signas? ??? Hm? Who are you? Vincent My name is Vincent Zanuff. Signas.Vincent.We have called on you for your help. We need as much help as we can get. It seems that a new terror is out, called the "Zion" virus. This virus enhances strength, speed, and defense, but entirely makes to maverick. Vincent .But for you to suddenly ask for my help, im not sure what I can do.  
  
Vincent looked back to the Repliod in blue armor. Confused at the colors of the armor the hunters had, he looked to Signas.  
  
Vincent who is that man? Signas One of our best hunters. His name is X. Vincent X.hm.  
  
A female hunter would enter through the doors to the command room. His mouth dropped. He looked at how beautiful the woman was.  
  
Vincent W-Who is that?!?!?! Signas Her name is..-beeping sound- Hold on. -Click- Vincent Hm.. -Sirens begin to go off- Huh? What's this? Strange sounds? Red lights??? -Recalls- . It's a siren. Something bad is happening! Signas That there is. We have a message from a enemy. Pay attention  
  
Vincent turned towards a large screen, and his pupils grew small, due to a light. Something he had not seen for a while, well, at least that bright. He looked at the screen, and on it was a man with a golden suite of armor, with spikes coming off of his boots, ankles, and neck. He seemed human to the neck, but down was entirely Repliod. The Repliod went by the name of "Zeio."  
  
Zeio Hm? Whats this? A new weapon? O! Could it be, Vincent? Vincent .Do I know you? Zeio No, but I know Much about you. Your spose to be the "Savior" of Repliods, or so says Signas. Signas Enough! What do you want? Zeio I don't communicate often, so I just called to say "Hi". Vincent that's a load of shit. Signas He was joking. Zeio -Cut off- Zeio Vincent is well aware I was. He did live in 2000. He's not that stupid. He holds the past in his hands. Vincent knows the secret tech -Cut off- Signas Be quite! Vincent is Vincent! He will not join you and he does not have the ability to combine all elemental powers! He's not who you think! Vincent Both of you be quite! I will not join either of you!!!  
  
Vincent quickly escaped the room. The woman who caught his attention looked at him and back to the screen. Signas looked at Vincent's escape. Signas blinked a few times, as did Zeio. Vincent looked furious. He continued to run down the hall. He then looked back, and noticed hunters looking at him. He noticed the female hunter, and then turned back around.  
  
Vincent My god.will I regret what I have done?  
  
Vincent ran to the woman, and spoke a few words to her.  
  
Vincent Hello, my name is Vincent Zanuff, and yours? Ayumi. . .my name is Ayumi. Vincent It's nice to meet you. Ayumi Mhmm. Vincent You don't talk to much. Ayumi Hmm. Vincent W.well I'd better be on my way. Later, for now. Ayumi Bye.  
  
Vincent ran off, but not long before being called by Signas.  
  
Signas We have a room for you, in the A wing, VIP part. #2332. Please enjoy your stay for tonight; you've had a long day. Vincent Yes.I will try my best.  
  
Vincent walked to the room he was told he was able to stay at. He could barely think of anything, besides the female Repliod "Ayumi". Vincent had a half smile on his expressionless face. He walked inside of the room, a plopped down onto the bed that was inside. He would then sleep and dream.that he hadn't have had time to do in more than 100 years. ----------Chapter 3-Encountering Zeio----------  
  
"What? Were am I? This blade.its.it's the only thing to uncover my past. I will succeed!!!!!!!!! Graa!!!"  
  
The next evening, due to that Vincent was a heavy sleeper, he woke. He was not sure were he was, due to the fact he was still a bit scared of the thought he was in a different time. Unlocking his past one by one, Vincent started for the door, but only to realize that his breastplate had been taken off. He was very well built, and toned to a fine muscle stance. One scar went from the left shoulder and down across the left breast, and down to the side of his body. It was a thin, and not so deep cut, but was a perminate scar due to the battle he faced long ago. He yawned as he stepped out into the hallway. Hunters looked at him strangely, noticing that his skin was human like. They could see he was not artificial, but knew he was somehow. Vincent looked at the hunters, and noticed they were staring rudely at his rippled body. He blinked, and then went into his room, placing the sleeveless breastplate and leather insides on his skin. He walked out again, as the hunter were gone. His communications link came on.  
  
Vincent Yes? Vincent here.. ??? Hello Vincent. Did you sleep well? Vincent.Yes.Yes I did thank you. Who are you? ??? A friend, Vincent.a friend. ---Static--- Signas Vincent? Hello? Vincent O, Signas. Signas Vincent, you were talking strangely. Are you ok? Vincent Fine. Thank you. Signas We need you here in the main room. We have a task.  
  
Vincent walked to the main room. Again, seeing the blue armored man. He then looked down to the other side of the room, and walked downstairs. Signas greeted him, but wasted no time and got strait to the point.  
  
Signas We have a problem. The Enigma crash that happened many years ago has behaved strangely. We need you to investigate. Vincent I will do so then. But im not sure what I can do. -Vincent teleported- X Is he really trust worthy? Signas I hope so.  
  
Vincent fell into the ruble of junk and pieces, still not have been cleaned up. He looked around, but not soon finding enemies. He looked at them and started to send blue waves at them, causing two to go around them, and then to push into the enemy, causing them to turn into a paper-thin sheet. He looked at the enemies, noticing a new technology. He looked at the sword, and then back to the battlefield. He encountered many enemies, but seemed to sweep a clear path through them all. He looked at a mysterious doorway, and entered it. Inside was a small hallway, in which Vincent ran through, came across another door, in which opened up before him. On the other side was the man who was on the screen, standing up with a familiar blade in his hands. Zeio wasted no time in rushing to him. Zeio slashed forward at him but Vincent moved to the right, sending his booted foot into Zeio's stomach. Zeio then started to punch Vincent in the face, as Vincent fell back, he recovered, angered though. Vincent flipped out, and rapidly punched him in the chin before clashing his two hands into his neck, causing Zeio's neck to crush. Zeio fell to the ground, but got up slowly, his neck going back to normal. Zeio's face was bloody, but only after a few hits. His neck was also bleeding, and his stomach was in to much pain to talk much.  
  
Zeio This isn't the last of me, Vincent.  
  
Zeio began to disappear, but was exploding as he beamed off. Vincent Hm.  
  
Vincent noticed a strange stone and picked it up. The stone exploded, causing him to fly back and lose a substantial amount of energy. Zeio appeared again and laughed. Zeio left with four words. "We will meet again." Zeio left again, Vincent sitting against a wall. He started his communicator link, and talked to signas.  
  
Vincent Im coming back.  
  
As Vincent returned to the main room, Signas congratulated him on his big win. Many were smiling and looking at him. He looked up and saw the beautiful female Repliod. He smiled, but his left lip was bleeding a bit. A few strands of his black hair fell over his brown eyes. And then looking to every other hunter.  
  
Once again, Vincent slept soundly in his bed before hearing a knock on his door. He woke up, his breastplate off, and sleeping in his human baggy pants. He answered the door, only to see Ayumi. He smiled and blushed a bit.  
  
Vincent Hello Ayumi. Ayumi.Hey. Vincent Need something? Ayumi .no. Vincent Ok then. -He looked at her- .I wish I knew what was going on now. Im so lost, it's not funny. Ayumi Its ok. You'll get up to date eventually. Vincent Alright. Well, goodnight Ayumi, and sleep well.  
  
Ayumi began to walk down the hall until she was out of his sight. Vincent then plopped on his bed and smiled, knowing she would actually talk to him now. 


End file.
